


Happy Birthday, H... (Alec! His name is Alec!)

by tigerlilyschild



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilyschild/pseuds/tigerlilyschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Parker try to come up with the perfect present for Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, H... (Alec! His name is Alec!)

Don't own them. Wish I did.

 

**Happy Birthday, H... (Alec! His name is Alec!)**

                Eliot awoke slowly, contentedly, as always curled protectively around Parker, warm and sweet smelling. This joy, the amazement of having people to love and who loved him in return was still novel, (oh, so scary sometimes!) and to be cherished.

                But something, rather someone, was missing. Hardison was away at one of his seminars or conferences or whatever the hell he called them, with his imaginary friends. And that gave Eliot and Parker the perfect opportunity to...

                "His birthday, Parker!" Eliot sounded exasperated. "We need to plan for Hardison's birthday." Parker returned Eliot's irritated look with a blank one of her own before blowing her bangs out of her big blue eyes.

                "Alec, " she pronounced slowly and clearly as if Eliot was a child. "Alec. When we are home his name is Alec."

                Eliot massaged the bridge of his nose and strove for patience.

                " 'Alec'," he growled, "We need to think of a present for 'Alec.' "

                "For his birthday," said Parker thoughtfully, "because that's what people do. Normal people. Normal people in a relationship."

                "Something to show him how much he means to us," explained Eliot, and when Parker's eyes brightened, Eliot relaxed momentarily. She got it!

                "Money!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We could give him lots of money!" Eliot opened and closed his mouth twice before the words made it out.

                "N...no, babe. That would be a gift that you would like, not H...Alec."

                "A Bat Cave!" enthused Parker. "He loved that Bat Cave that Nate found." Eliot heaved a deep sigh. Love the girl dearly, but this promised to be a long process.

                And it was, long and frustrating. One would propose an idea just to have it countered by the other. Plus Alec had all the latest electronics, a kitten was out due to his allergies and none of them had any great desire to travel. What could possibly let him know what he meant to them?

                "You know, " said Parker in a rare moment of talkativeness and perception, "one time Alec and I were just sitting around in Lucille waiting for you to come back and he said and he sounded kinda sad he said that when we are working when we aren't right there with him that he missed us so much even if he knew that we were close by and that we were as precious as jewels to him but that he couldn't ever say that because you'd call him a girl again and..." Parker stopped abruptly as Eliot placed his callused hand firmly (but oh, so gently) over her mouth.

                "That's it, Parker, " smiled Eliot. "That's the perfect present!" Parker just looked confused.

                "Mmfdll?" she asked indistinctly from behind his hand. He removed it and kissed her enthusiastically...which got them distracted from the idea of birthday presents for quite a while...

Days later...

                "Damn!" Alec walked in wearily, dragging his suitcase. "Damn, something smells good!" Parker jumped into his arms, squealing happily as he kissed her.

                "Hey, mama, missed you." He nuzzled her hair. "Where's our man?"

                "In the kitchen as always, " grumbled Eliot before clamping his hand to the back of Alec's neck and dragging him down for a passionate kiss. "Missed you, get washed up for supper. You have time for a shower if you hurry."

                Eliot had made a chicken pot pie, one of Alec's favorites, and dinner was happily noisy, the three glad to be back together. Eliot and Parker didn't even object as Alec went into excruciating detail about his week, but exchanged the occasional conspiratorial look.

                "And you guys, what did you do?" he asked finally running out of steam. Eliot shrugged easily.

                "Stayed in bed, mostly, " he deadpanned. Alec just laughed and said,

                "Hope you missed me a little!" and Eliot, clearing the dinner dishes said huskily,

                "Always. Glad you're home." Parker poked her head in from the kitchen.

                "Ready for dessert?" she asked. And brought out...

                "Tiramisu?! Parker, kiss that man so I don't have to!" Eliot just huffed.

                "Yeah, right."

                "What's the occais...Oh!" Alec's eyes suddenly went wide. He said, flustered,

                "Didn't think you knew." Eliot scowled at him.

                "That it is your birthday? Don't be an idiot, H...Alec."

                "And we got you a present!" squeaked Parker excitedly. In her hands was a small, brightly wrapped box.

                A slow, warm smile slid over Alec's face. He took the present eagerly, his smile broadening, stripping the paper off and opening the box in a nanosecond.

                Alec's eyes widened. In the box were three gold bracelets, each set with three  jewels.

                "The pearl symbolizes Parker. Joy, innocence and purity of spirit, " said Eliot softly, slipping the smallest onto Parker's wrist.

                "And the sapphire is Eliot, strong, loyal and protective," recited Parker carefully, sliding Eliot's bracelet onto his wrist.

                "And I am the tiger's eye," murmured Alec. Parker and Eliot nodded in unison, slipping the last bracelet on Alec's wrist.

                "Knowledge and focus, the eye that watches over us, " said Eliot softly.

                "And when you look at your bracelet, you'll know that we are always with you, " Parker whispered. "Always."

                "Oh, you guys." Alec's voice trembled and his eyes were suspiciously bright. "Oh, you guys." He looked at the jeweled bracelets on their wrists and the tears finally streamed down his face.

                "You're such a fucking girl," growled Eliot (but oh, so gently), pushing him toward the bedroom. Alec managed to look offended even as he wiped the tears from his face.

                "Excuse your rudeness? 'cause I ain't a girl," he protested, "I'm just sensitive, my Nana..."

                "What's wrong with being a girl?" chirped Parker, bounding happily after her lovers. "I'm a girl. Right?"


End file.
